More than Friends
by 2jp3
Summary: KibaHina  This is a oneshot story about Kiba confessing his true feelings for is best friend, Hinata.


A/N: Surprisingly, im not a KibaHina fan, i always stuck to Naruto and Hinata, but one day i had a GREAT idea for a Kiba and Hinata love story, sooo HERE IT IS :D  
Its short, but cute, and i hope you enjoy it. Dont forget to comment, i want to know what you think of it. THANKS!

Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga are what you call very close friends.  
Kiba surported hinata throughout their child hood and was always their  
to give a helping hand.

Hinata respected him, she could always relay on him when she was in  
trouble; and she could always be beside him when she was in pain.  
He was like a gay guy friend{even through he's straight}; she felt  
confident to rant about her love for Naruto with him and even undress  
infront of him without the worry of him staring or have the need to  
ejaculate.  
For the most part, she loved him as a brother.. But Kiba DIDNT!  
He saw her more than a friend or sister, he secretly LOVED her and  
would do anything for her in a heart beat. But Hinata is clueless to  
this, he does not mention or tell her his love for her because he's to  
afraid it would ruin their close bond and friendship.

So he kept quite about it and decided to enjoy his time with her, as a friend.

It's a Friday afternoon and Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru were alone at  
the park as they play in the fallen leaves. After awhile they decided it was time to go home,

"Kiba-Sama, do you mind walking me home?" Hinata asked

"Sure Hinata" He smiled

As they walked off, Kiba had the urge to hold her hands.  
He reached out to do so, and right when he was about to, he snaped his  
hand back, rubbed his head and sighed in despair.

"Are you alright Kiba?"  
She asked as she looked at him beside her

"Im fine.. Just a little tried i guess."

"Oh.. Well if it's fine with you I can make you some tea at the main  
house"

"Fine with me, Thanks" He giggled

"Anything for a FRIEND" She giggled

FRIEND! that ugly word Hinata catigorize them as, it brings shivers  
down his spine, but he kept his cool and excepted it and laughed aswell.

When they got there, they both removed their shoes at the front door  
and walked into the kitchen.

"You can go upstairs to my bedroom, I'll get started on the tea" She  
said as she reached for a pot in the cabinet

Kiba nodded his head and went towards the stairs.  
When he got upstairs, he greeted Hanabi, and opened Hinata's door.

He sat on her bed and looked around the room  
He then stopped as his eyes caught a picture frame, faced down on her  
night stand. He picked it up to see a picture of Hinata.  
_'Isn't she so lovely'_  
He smiled. He admired her flawless skin and long dark hair as he  
caress the picture in his hand.

All the sudden, Kiba slams the picture down as someone opened the door

"I made the tea just like you like them" She smiled as she held a  
glass trey with two steaming hot China tea cups.

"Oh, let me give you a hand" Kiba instantly got up and walk towards  
Hinata and took the trey from her and placed it on her dresser.

"Thanks Kiba, I was about to spill it all over me any secound" She  
joked as she walked up to her body lenth mirror on the wall.

"I didn't add alot of sugar in it, I hope you don't mind"  
She said,, but right when Kiba was going to tell her _'it's alright'_,  
he looked up at her and realized that she was undressing!

He instantly picked up his tea and shoved it in his mouth so he had  
something to do, other than stare at her.

Hinata's back was facing him as she pulled off her shirt.  
Kiba COULDNT resist looking, her bare back that was only covered by  
the straps of her black bra.  
She lowered her pants, and bent over to pull them off her legs.  
She didn't mind removing clothes infront of him because she knew he  
wasn't a perv, but he IS still a boy.

_And boys WILL BE BOYS_.

Kiba closed his eyes and turned his head away before he could possibly  
get a boner. Because that would be embarressing

_'what kind of FRIEND would I be if I was caught getting horny infront_  
_of Hinata' _

When Hinata finished, she decided on putting a nice sun dress and  
slippers. She turned around to see Kiba already done with his tea.

"You could of waited for me ya' know"  
She teased

"Sorry 'bout that, I was a little thoathy" He smiled  
Hinata sat next to him and took her cup and blew it. She placed it  
on her lips and took a sip.  
_'How lucky that cup is'_  
Kiba though to himself as her soft lips touched it.

She had one hand on the cup, and her other hand placed on the bed  
beside his thigh.  
When Kiba noticed,, he knew he had the chance.  
So he lifted his hand, and their hands met.  
She noticed his hands over hers and she looked at it.  
He lifted her hand and put his fingers in between hers.  
She looked up at him and started to blush heavenly.

"Kiba-" Her words her interuppted as he placed his hand on her soft,  
warm cheeks. He looked into her pearly eyes and she looked into his.

"You do not know how much you mean to me, Hinata"  
He honestly said as he rubbed her cheek

"Im flathered Kiba, your a very special friend of mine"  
She smiled

"Hinata.. We can't be friends."

"Wha-what?"  
She said in confusion

"We can't be friends.. Because I LOVE YOU!"

Hinata gasped and opened her eyes wide at what he had just said. But  
before she could answer him back, SHE leaned in and kissed HIM.

She dropped her cup on the floor and put her hands in the back of his  
head and ruffled his hair as their lips met.

She slowly pulled back from the kissed and wrapped her hands around  
his torso and placed her head over his chest as she listened to his  
heart beat.

"Kiba-sama.. I've always loved you, now that I know you feel the  
same.. I never want to let you go"

Kiba smiled and let out a giggle as he held her tight..

He now knows he can emote with her as more than a friend, because from this day on,  
they see eachother as lovers ;}


End file.
